Dewfall
by catlover1177
Summary: Nevva is an outcast. WIth the power to teleport, she was deemed a freak by all, and turned to the Titans, forming a friendship with the Herald. But she is not truly happy as a hero, wanting to be like the dark, mysterious villians she has heard of. She joins the H.I.V.E Five, and takes a paticular liking to a certain team member, but all is not as it seems... Kyd Wykkyd/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Run, run, run._

_Don't look back, just keep going. You're a freak. Everyone knows it._

_Freak._

* * *

The girl stirred the mixture, occasionally looking over her shoulder to make sure her friend was still there. "I'm not going anywhere, Nevada." a male voice sounded behind her. She spun around and slammed the pot down on the table, knuckles turning white. "I told you not to call me that!" she screamed. "It's such a stupid name. Who wants to be named after a state?" The Herald sipped from the pot, remaining calm throughout the ordeal.

"You're such a good healer. You know all of the plants used for medicine, and how to combine them. You aren't cut out for this villain buisness you keep talking about." he said, ingnoring what she had just said. "You could do great things, Nev-" he was interupted by a furious shout. "NO! Do not call me that! Never again. Nevva...call me Nevva." she said. "I need to go. And yes, I am going to join the villians, because there is no other place for me. You cannot stop me." The Herald sighed, knowing she would not change her mind.

"Alright, you can leave. But you have to realize, Nevva, that if you do go through with this, the next time we meet will be as enemies, not friends."


	2. Chapter 2

Nevva wandered through the streets. "What do I have to do?" she sighed. Turning toward the closest jewelry store, she closed her eyes and began to fade. In the distance, a pair of eyes widened and then narrowed as they witnessed this event. Hurried footsteps echoed through the empty streets.

A mist appeared in MacKinnon Jewelers, and Nevva stepped out. She turned toward the nearest diamond collection, and was met with a stunning sight. In the middle of the room, a huge case stood. Inside was a diamond, but this was no ordinary gem. It was shaped distinctly like a heart, the only of its kind in the world. For Nevva, it brought back a painful memory.

* * *

_"Look, Mother, pretty!" a younger Nevva, maybe six, tugged on her mother's hand and pointed to the window of a jewelry store. Her mother didn't even glance up. A disappointed Nevva looked back at the diamond. She wanted it so badly, her head ached. "Nevada! Watch where you're going! Miserable child." her mother said. "When your father hears about your clumsyness, he'll-" Nevva's pupils dialated in fear. She fell to her knees and whimpered. "No, Mother, not Father! Please, no!" her father was notorious for his fits of anger and perfectionism. In his eyes, his daughter was a huge disappointment._

* * *

A loud crash startled Nevva out of her flashback. A boy, around her age, stood behind her. He had pale skin, an outfit a bit like Batman's, and red eyes. Nevva's first thought that came to mind was _gorgeous._ He reached through the glass and grabbed the diamond. Suddenly, a voice echoed in her head. **"Titan, villian, or innocent citizen?"** Nevva was almost too startled to speak, but she managed to get the words out. "Villian," she said. "And who are you? Some kind of bat?" The boy smiled for about half a second, then went back to his solemn attitude. **"Looking to join other villians?"** he asked. Nevva stifled a gasp. This was more that she had dared hope for. "Yes!" she almost yelled. **"Then hold on tight."** Suddenly she was in darkness. It took a few seconds for her to realize the boy had wrapped her in his cloak. A heated blush spread up her face just before she was teleported away. Nevva had just enough time to think sarcastically, "Well this was a great first impression."


	3. Chapter 3

Nevva was out of the darkness soon enough. She was in front of a seemingly normal warehouse. **"This is the H.I.V.E Five headquarters." **the boy's voice sounded in her head again. Nevva turned toward him, realizing something. "I don't even know your name yet. Why should I listen to you? For all I know you're part of the police force leading me to jail. I'm Nevva, by the way." she said. The boy looked at her strangely. **"I'm Kyd Wykked. Nevva? That's a strange name. And you should trust be because I'm a villian, too."** Kyd Wykkyd had just finished speaking in his strange way when four guys came out of the building. "Who's the girl?" asked the tallest one, who was built like an ox and probably had the brains of one, too. The smallest boy, couldn't be much older than ten, spoke next. "Crud! We don't need any more girls on this team! Not after what happened with Ji-" he was cut off by a guy in a bright red suit. "You didn't answer our question, Kyd. Who's she?" he asked. Next to him, a smaller boy with one eye nodded. Nevva rolled her eyes at them. "So you're the H.I.V.E Five? I'm Nevva, and I'm looking to join some other villians." she said.

* * *

A few days after she joined the team, Nevva was just stepping out of the shower, a towel wrapped around her, when Kyd appeared in the doorway. When he saw Nevva, he quickly turned away, but not before she saw the unmistakable blush on his face. "What the fudge, Wykkyd? Ever heard of privacy? Why, I should-"

A very long and sweary rant later, Kyd Wykkyd teleported back to the safety of his room, Nevva still screaming at him from across the hall.

* * *

**So, my dear readers, I know you're wondering this: "Where the fudge is the romance?" Well, the answer is the 5th or 6th chapter. It's hinted then. It should be more romantic-y in the 8th or 9th chapter. Maybe sooner. You will see, readers, you will see.**


	4. Chapter 4

Nevva sat on her bed, writing in her songbook. Soon she gave up on trying to think of a chorus and fell back onto the cushions. Quietly she began to sing her newest song, or what she had written so far.

_"Whatever can I do_

_to hide these feelings I have for you?_

_'Cause when you come around,_

_I get this feeling_

_And everytime you smile _

_I swear I can fly._

_So whenever I try to explain_

_Myself to you_

_Something stops me everytime_

_And when I stop to think_

_That we are too far apart_

_I cannot deny_

_You stay in my heart."_

Nevva finished her song and looked down at her book. She had drawn something. When she looked closer, it turned out to be a boy. A _hot _boy with red eyes and a long, black cape. She stared at the drawing for a long time.

"Fudgemonkeys."

* * *

Kyd Wykkyd had just gotten back from getting (badly) beaten by the Titans again when he heard the singing. He couldn't make out the words, but he knew the voice could only come from one person. He teleported to Nevva's room. What he saw was not at all what he had expected.

Nevva was staring at a picture of _him._ She had drawn it, certainly. Kyd had just enough time to get through the shock of it before Nevva turned around. The scream could be heard from across town.

_"Wykkyd!"_


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Kyd found Nevva typing furiously on her laptop. He knew that sneaking up on her never ended well, but sometimes he couldn't resist. He quickly read over what she had typed.

_Dear Sasha,_

_Yeah, so it's been a while, but you know the reason. Anyway, I've been around, met a few people. I know what you're going to ask next. Yes, I've met a guy... no, he's not my boyfriend. His name is Kyd Wykkyd. He's kind of hot, but god, he can be annoying! I can't even count how many times he's snuck up on me. I also know he probably doesn't even think of me as more than a testy girl who yells at him a lot. But I guess I'll get over it._

_From,_

_Nevva_

Kyd raised his eyebrows. _"Kind of hot"_? Just at that moment, Nevva turned around. "You.." she gasped, her face flushing with anger. Kyd Wykkyd flashed her a smile and sent her a telepathic message. **"Kind of hot, am I?" **Before Nevva could say a word, he teleported out of the room.

* * *

_"He knows, he knows! But he didn't freak out." _Nevva was mulling over the embarrassing encounter with Wykkyd. She hadn't expected him to smile when he found out. Boys were oblivious to subtle hints. But this had been so sudden. _"It's promising, the way he reacted." _

_"And maybe, just maybe, he feels the same way."_

* * *

**Catlover1177: Sorry for the short chapter guys! It's been super busy around here. Also, Sasha is Nevva's best friend from before she was driven out of her home, and they keep in touch. You'll see more of her later. **

**Nevva: Whatever. The fans are impatient. Start the next chapter.**

**Catlover1177: Shut up and get back in the story.**

**Kyd Wykkyd: *teleports in and glares at Catlover1177***

**Catlover1177: And now I should start running. *runs away***


	6. Chapter 6

**Catlover1177: Ta-da! The next chapter is up.**

**Nevva: About time.**

**Kyd Wykkyd: *puts arm around Nevva***

**Catlover1177: Hey! You aren't together yet! Stop!**

**Kyd Wykkyd: *shoots lasers***

**Catlover1177: What the- you don't have lasers! *runs away***

* * *

"Hey, Snot brain! Get over here." Gizmo called to Nevva. She walked up, angry.

"Don't you dare call me Snot brain." Gizmo smirked.

"Yeah, and who's gonna stop me? Jinx was better at being a villain than you!"

* * *

"Nevva! Git us some of that hot chocolate." Billy said.

"I'm not your maid."

" Aw, Jinx was better at this!"

* * *

This went on for the rest of the day. Mammoth, See-more, Gizmo, and Billy had all compared her to this Jinx person. Apparently, Jinx was better than Nevva in fighting, stealing, and all together being a villain. When she couldn't take it anymore, Nevva fled upstairs.

* * *

Nevva was sitting on the roof of the warehouse. Anyone with half an eye could see she had been crying. She was about to go back inside when a hand touched her shoulder. **"You okay?" **Kyd asked. Nevva sniffled and looked away, hoping he wouldn't see how red her eyes were. "I'm fine." Kyd arched an eyebrow. **"You are obviously not fine. Tell me what's wrong." **

"The other guys don't accept me. They don't think I'm competent enough to fight. Maybe it's true. I mean, you teleport in the blink of an eye and your fighting is great. I've never hurt someone in my life, and I have to stand still for a full minute before I teleport." Nevva sighed. Kyd sat down beside her. **"I could teach you how to control your powers better." **Nevva looked at him, surprised. "Thanks, Kyd. That's... sweet. There's still one thing I'm wondering about. Who's that Jinx person everyone whispers about? They compare me to her." Kyd Wykkyd's eyes hardened. **"She was a traitor. The others should not even think about comparing the two of you."**

"Oh," Nevva said. "Do they... do they think I would betray the H.I.V.E Five?" Kyd touched her shoulder.

**"No. Jinx was the only female member on the team until you came along. I guess they just think it will be the same story." **he said. They sat without talking for a while. Nevva broke the silence. "Kyd?"

**"Yes?"**

"Why did Jinx betray the H.I.V.E Five?" For a few minutes, Nevva was afraid he would not answer.

**"Love."**

"What?"

**"She betrayed us because she loved a hero."**


End file.
